Twisted Mind
by InFairWingHellsing
Summary: After Rumple was done torturing August things got a bit carried away with him and his dragon companion. First try at actual smut, so be warned it might be sucky. GoldDragon or RumpleMaleficent


**Twisted Mind**

Pairing: Rumple/Maleficent

Spoiler: Unfortunate Soul 4x16

–

**Authors note: I don't normally write smut so whether I am any good at it will be up to you to decide. This idea formed in my head after I saw how Maleficent and Cruella both seemed like such fangirls when Rumple was being ruthless towards August.**

–

When August finally started talking, Rumple got him and his wooden nose away from the fire. While he was glad that now they at least had something to work with he noticed a heat and some powerful magical waves in the room. When he sat August back on the chair and bound him there he looked at his two female companions.

Cruella had a slight sparkle in her eyes, telling him she was turnt on by his display of power, but knowing she preferred the fairer sex he didn't pay her no mind. It was his dragon companion who caught his eye.

Her normally clear blue eyes were clouded and seemed so dark of something he might say looked a lot like desire and lust. Her body was eminating a heat he could feel all the way from her to where he stood. The waves of magic leaving her body were strong and calling to him.

„Cruella, Dear, would mind looking for Ursula? I think she is awfully late", he said in the most polite tone he could manage in this situation.

Cruella scoffed but did as told and left the cabin. When Rumple left August and walked into another room he could still feel her. Maleficent was powerful, more powerful than most would think, and very old. The dragon sorceress was indeed a lovely and mysterious creature, one he avoided in the Enchanted Forest for different reasons.

His heart began to hurt as thoughts of Belle ran through his head and he decided to see what this evening could bring for him. He let his magic slip to hers and signal her to come.

Not even a few seconds later there she was, just inside the room closing the door behind her. Her tall and beautiful form slightly leaned backwards against it. „That was one thing you could do all your life.", she purred, her deep voice sending involuntarily shivers down his back. „Please, you could have done it yourself, but I had to make sure he talked.", he answered and stood still, trying to read her.

Maleficent had a small smile on her lips and looked at the shorter man, her eyes looking for something. „Do you still like to be so ruthless or has sweet Belle softened you?"

Rumple tried to ignore that comment, but it hit and he schooled his expression because he knew that was how she played. The smirk she gave him underlined this. She walked now, a few steps away from the door and the heat was back on him. Now he knew why Regina said she never was cold with Maleficent around.

When she came closer and the heat intensified he knew for sure it was sparked by lust, lust ignited by watching him torturing August. Maleficent was indeed as sadistic as they all said. The darkness in him had been put away for so long and now it wanted to play, and play he did.

He pinned her to the far wall with his magic and saw the lust in her eyes spark. Oh he would enjoy this.

He made her kneel and removed her hat, got the pins out of her hair so it would fall free. Her pretty, long blonde hair. On hand ran through it, almost lovingly at first then he yanked her head back so she had to look up at him. „It has been so long since I thoroughly ravaged a woman.", he whispered and bent down to press his lips against hers. She had such wonderful full lips and when he pushed his tongue between them he tasted the flame of a dragon. It almost made him dizzy with desire but also with power. He whipped them around, away from the wall and pushed her down. His hands ripping away at her clothes. One of her hands was in his hair, scratching his scalp and the other one made his clothes rip with a flick of her wrist.

The kiss was now all tongue and teeth, clothes were torn away and Rumple was drunk on power. The power this woman emitted without being conscious about it. His hands roughly grabbed her breasts, massaging them harshly and pulling her nipples into stiff buds. „You like this don't you?", he asked already knowing the answer, because she would not speak. Her eyes closed when he roughly pushed his fingers into her.

She tried to hide the moan, but it came out and she could feel the beast inside of her getting hotter.

Rumple sped his fingers up, thrusting harder and faster into her and getting little moans of pleasure. Maleficent didn't want to be outdone and grabbed his cock, rubbing it with just the right amount of pressure. Rumple couldn't wait any longer, he would go insane otherwise and pushed her hand away from his cock. Just when she was about to protest he entered her in one swift, hard move which made her look at him. A small cry escaped her lips, which he kissed just after that and started moving. He was ruthless with his thrusting, knowing he might hurt her, but it didn't matter to him. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and moved her hips in time with his. Yes it did kinda hurt, but it was so good, and it reminded her that she was still alive and that she had a mission.

The only sounds in the room were the slapping of flesh against flesh and the small sounds of hard breathing. When Maleficent neared her climax the heat in her body was almost unbearable and she thought she might burn from the inside. Her walls tightened around his cock and Rumple let one hand wander to her clit and flicked it in time with his thrusting. She gasped and her back bowed as she came and Rumple pressed his lips to hers in that moment. The energy shooting free inside her, her dragon fire pushed its way into his lungs and Rumple could feel the power it brought him. It triggered his own climax, letting him shoot his seed deep within Maleficent who still was on a high.

After their breathing slowed down they untangled themselves and were both quiet for a moment. Rumple summoned his clothes and looked at her, doing the same. „Is it always like this?This burning intensity", he asked, a bit intrigued by her mysterious power. „You mean my fire?", she wanted to know for sure she got him right. „Yes, it is. But this power is mine and shall be mine only. Get your own fire." When she vanished he had to smirk. Yep the reason he stayed away from her all the time in the Enchanted Forest was simply because he desired power and Maleficent just happend to be full of it.

–

END

**I don't know for sure how this got into my head, but it wouldn't leave, so yeah, I wrote it down. Hope someone likes this. And on another note, English ist not my mother tongue, so if there are any mistakes, please feel free and tell them to me :)**


End file.
